bleaknetworkfandomcom-20200215-history
Delilah Monterey
|hometown = Tempe, Arizona, U.S. |occupation = Animal Rights Activist |season = Survivor: Saints vs. Sinners |tribes = |place = TBA |challenges = TBA |votesagainst = TBA |days = TBA}} Delilah Monterey is a contestant on Survivor: Saints vs. Sinners, as a member of the Drummond (or Female Saints) tribe. She is currently still competing for the million dollar prize. Profile Name: Delilah Monterey Age: 32 Hometown: Tempe, Arizona Current residence: Sedona, Arizona Occupation: Animal Rights Activist Tribe designation: Saints Hobbies: Starting petitions against inhumane acts in the world, writing blogs to spread awareness of animal rights, and other related stuff to my campaigning work. Pet peeves: To the surprise of many of my friends, I have no problem with people who use animal products because I get it, it can be hard to mould your lifestyle around it, but I hate those people who will argue with me about animal rights, supporting their abuse and mistreatment, without knowing anything on the subject other than what mass media has projected into their minds. I hate how they assume I'm just some stupid vegan who is trying to force change on everyone, I just want people to be informed on what goes on around behind the scenes of their morning eggs and bacon, or what goes into their hair gel and body products. Three words to describe you: Cheerful, Informative, Fighter. What's your personal claim to fame? Me and a team of rioters managed to convince one of the major candy suppliers to remove gelatin from their products. It was a really high achievement for everyone in Sedona! Who or what is your inspiration in life? I guess activists everywhere, it's so important to fight for what you believe in and change the world if you have the opportunity! I really appreciate having friends with the same ideals and moral beliefs that I do so that we can work together to truly make a difference. Saving the animals is also another inspiration. If you could have three things on the island, what would they be and why? Pen, paper, and a bottle. I've always wanted to send a message out to the ocean and see where it would end up, so I'd take the opportunity to do that. Survivor contestant you're most like: Kimmi Kappenburg, we need more vegetarians and vegans on Survivor! I also think I have a personality which can easily upset people or make them less likely to like me, but I hope that I can get along with everyone. What's your reason for being on Survivor: I thought it would be interesting to see how far I could push my limits being a vegan, I've been one for the past nine years, and I want to see if my commitment is as intense as I preach. I hope I can do it, otherwise I will look so hypocritical when I return home. I also want to see if I can mentally survive the game, after watching the toll it can have on some people on the television show. Why do you think you'll "survive" Survivor? I am very good at convincing myself things, even if they aren't true, like hunger for example. I'm hoping that I'm able to survive through eating less, and being out of my everyday lifestyle. I want to show an example that vegans can do this show too, but I think I've talked about that belief to hell and back during this interview. Why are you a SAINT? I am a Saint because I will do all I can to help the animals mother nature created for us, and I do everything in my everyday life to help make their lives better. If that doesn't show I have the qualities of a Saint in this game, I don't know what will! Saints vs. Sinners Delilah applied for the season, and was placed on the Drummond tribe from day one with other Female Saints. Voting History Trivia *She was the first announced castaway for Saints vs. Sinners, on November 29 2017. Will Delilah win Saints vs. Sinners? Yes! Her determination when it comes to her animal rights work will crossover into the game of Survivor, allowing her to form genuine bonds with other people who will help her make it to the end. No! Her vegan status and attitude of expressing her views whenever she feels necessary will grind the gears of other players and she will be seen as annoying to them, making her an easy target. Category:Castaways